Raevyn Desiree Saorie
Raevyn Desiree Saorie, sarcastic, tough, and aggressive. But the only person in the world that can heal almost any injury no matter how dangerous. Personality Raevyn was never a sweet little girl. She wants what she wants and will go to great lengths to get it. This lady refuses to take no for an answer. Folks may call her selfish, but she isn’t, just very short-tempered and determined to do things right in the right way. Unfortunately, her temper often leads to outbursts and nasty comments before she can hold them back. She’s come to people who treat her with disrespect. That, or mutter something unintelligible back to them. Usually her words cut deeper. She is equipped with an entire arsenal of wits and dialogue to shoot back. She really hates holding back anything. Basically, she says things how they are. You have a bad personality? She’ll tell you. Your idea isn’t worth squat, she’ll tell you. To many, she comes off cold and harsh. Bad-tempered and unreachable. And perhaps she is. But maybe, just maybe, all she wants is the affection Raevyn is quite likely the most competitive; hating to lose, kind of gal you’ve ever met. She hates losing, absolutely detests being told what to do, and wants to slaughter the aliens that made her run; made her feel vulnerable. She never feels vulnerable, or at least, she hides it well. Raevyn will go through anything to prove herself to the people around her, to win a bet, or to just show someone up. To add to that, she has never--not once, backed down from a challenge. The thrill of an adventure can be considered bliss. Raevyn is very smart. However, this is not in a literature, reading and writing sort of way. It is a way that makes people believe and listen to what she says and think its right. Raevyn knows and can tell what is going on around her. She is very snoopy, unfortunately, but is quite good at following trails and not getting caught while she’s at it. Her street-smart qualities are much more useful in her sort of survival situation. Her hearing is keen and her senses are alert. After much of her life in hiding and sneaking around, Rae is a pro at making herself not be seen and hiding in the shadows. This vixen is not trusting, and will rely on no one but herself. After what she’s been through, who she has lost and what she has seen, she very, very rarely accepts help from another person, and when she does, she does begrudgingly and only when she is in dire need. She knows how to take care of herself and she is a tom-boy and isn’t afraid to get her hands dirty. Raevyn doesn’t need much to live off, and is fine without the entire exuberant thing. She is strong-willed and opinionated. And yes, of course, she is mighty stubborn. Her conclusions never come from the influence of others and she never lets herself be taken advantage of, unless it equals to gain for her. She can sometimes be considered paranoid, for her untrusting nature. History Raevyn Desiree Saorie. She was born in an advanced hospital, one sitting in the middle of destruction and peril. Her parents, Jake and Scarlet Saorie, worked for the government. Their jobs didn’t involve paperwork, it didn’t involve banking or doing postal work, it involved researching. Researching not our species, but an entirely different one altogether. You know Planet 51? That center answers to the one her parent’s worked at. It was state-of-the-art and the security was so intense not a single hair of data ever seeped through the walls. The US government was sure of that, committing murders in times of great need. None of the employees knew, no matter how much information they gained, that there was a mass horde of deathly aliens coming their way to obliterate their planet and take the precious stone in the very middle of it. By this time, in the 3000s, the earth had nearly been destroyed. The precious Ozone layer was littered with holes that stretched far and wide, letting the sun scorch and blacken plants and humans alike. Populations dwindled; economies either plummeted or skyrocketed, fueled by the country’s desperation to steal cropland and resources such as water. Empires were falling and soon even the recycled fuel sources were used up. Some people went into hiding, including people like the parliament. They created organizations and tried to find a way to get to the one place they could possibly go to; whatever planet these lone creatures had come from. Raevyn’s only memories of her first six years were of cold, metallic flooring and the clink and clatter of a test tube here and a nurse shoe there. Rarely was she allowed out of her room. It was more of a prison cell. She specifically remembers how poor her relationship with her mother and father was. How they never came to visit her. How her only friend was the nanny that would watch over all the children communally. Raevyn, being the defiantly curious child, would occasionally venture into the coldly-lit laboratories in the middle of the night, when she guessed no one was watching. She first started at age ten, on the bottom floors, her slippered feet tip-toeing softly throughout the darkness, curious as to what her parents were doing. On the sixth month into this operation Raevyn found a room that emitted a strange green glow. She turned, slinking into the room and finding something she never imagined seeing. A morphed creature floating in a green-blue fluid, eyes open and focused on her. It had a spiked tail, slimy-looking green skin, and pure black eyes. At first, Raevyn jumped back in utter terror. But the creature beckoned her forwards with a flick of what looked like a hand, mesmerizing eyes drawing her in. She shuffled forwards, despite her mind screaming at her to stop. Her pale hand reached out, about to make contact, when some sort of guard snatched her away, breaking the trance and causing a frustrated hiss from the alien. When she was ferried back to her room, wide-eyed and breathing hard, her parents yelled at her and scolded her. They were furious and forbade her from ever leaving again. Ever. She threw a fit, storming about screaming at them that she could do whatever she pleased. Yeah, she was only eleven. Raevyn finally knew what they tinkered about doing every moment of the day. Aliens. Soon, she was researching everything she could find. She was teaching herself how to survive and how to prepare for the worst. She was sneaking about, overhearing conversations and learning what was happening. Most of all, she was thinking about the alien that she had come across… its hypnotic eyes and bloodless flesh. It was when she was only twelve, a year after her encounter, that the red, flashing lights and the blaring sirens were flared. Through all the confusion and chaos, the girl stumbled into the alien’s laboratory. Raevyn didn’t see the goop until she stepped directly into it, slipping and landing face-first on the floor. From her knowledge, she knew exactly what it was. Radiation. It glowed around her, blocking out her senses. Her eyes focused on the alien as it tumbled into the room. She was on the floor when it spotted her and its malevolent gaze followed her as it stepped forward. She struggled to her feet, dripping with liquid, and reached for a scalpel. It was a far-fetched thought. She would never be able to fend it off with her bones still intact! It lunged at her and she tripped over a fallen lab book, sprawling on the floor and narrowly moving in time to avoid death. She rolled, staring up at it. Just as it was about to make a death-blow, two bodies slammed against it. Its claws instead slashed through her parent’s bodies, just a millisecond before a silver dart flew through the air, embedding itself in the creature’s neck. It gave a threatening growl before it slumped to one side, unconscious. Raevyn faded into unconsciousness, crumbling to the floor, with a horror, knowing the unmoving lumps of human limbs weren’t ever going to get back up… She woke up to a very white, blinding light. Am I… dead? Another sweeping glance confirmed that the white was simply extremely bright luminescent light bulbs. Blinking once, she felt her arms and legs strapped to a hospital bed, a doctor standing over her. “Nice to see you awake #986740.” WTF? Later, as time wore on, she discovered that she, Raevyn Saorie, was officially an experiment to the United States of America. Apparently, because of the radioactive alien material that she had seemed to ‘consume’, she was considered a ‘specimen’. The scientists began monitoring her biological engineering, seeing remarkable changes in how fast she healed. They cut her wrists and watched as the blood ceased to flow within moments. They cut themselves and placed her hand on the injury, whooping as the gouge sealed together and became smooth again. Soon, they wanted the strange power for themselves and were going to more extreme measures to discover it. Brain examinations. Nearly severed limbs. Just because she could heal a pain, didn’t mean it didn’t hurt to begin with. Her screams would often echo throughout the halls of the building. This went on for a full seven months and twenty-six days… It was in the middle of the night when the sirens, for the second time in Raevyn’s life, blared. This time, they were blue. It was the end of human civilization. The alien attack. She escaped from the experiments department and went to her only escape route, the spaceships that she knew the government were working at. No second thoughts, she shoved a pilot out of the way, snatched a bundle of silver toxic darts and a long-bladed knife, and leaped into the complicated mechanism. Of course, because the human that flew the aircraft was apparently dense, it had an auto-pilot. Straight to Sigma. When she caught site of it, Raevyn felt… alone. Who else survived? What else lived there? Was she the only one left? It was unlikely. Unfortunately for her, her lovely little spaceship was soon losing altitude and landing it? Nearly impossible. She basically crash-landed into a lake of murky water, tearing the wings of the craft and giving her a nasty wound that made her cry in pain. She never cried. She couldn’t ever remember crying. Luckily for her, it healed within a minute and it ebbed to a dull bruise that morphed into nothingness. Slowly she rose, looking around and finding herself in a small but very dense forest. A skyline rose in the distance, buildings that gave her hope. The forest that seemed to be a salvation at first was in fact filled with dangers. The skyline? It was much, much farther away then she first believed it to be. Raevyn found monsters similar to her worst nightmare and plants that would eat a person whole. It wasn’t the need of not getting injured anymore; it was the daunting task of a. finding food and b. not getting eaten alive in one gulp. It’s not like she could reform an entire new head or anything. She gained skills of survival with nothing but two simple weapons. When she finally managed to reach the edge of the treacherous deathtrap, she was amazed to find a well put-together city. Now, standing on the side of a small empire, Raevyn is wary and untrusting, about to step into unknown territory and perhaps find out what happened on the place once known as Earth. Category:Characters Category:Humans